


Devilman Legion Ragnarok

by Barrel2s1cool



Category: Demon Lord Dante, Devilman (Anime & Manga), Devilman Lady (Manga)
Genre: Blood and Gore, Demons, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-14
Updated: 2021-01-02
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:20:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,931
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28073850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Barrel2s1cool/pseuds/Barrel2s1cool
Summary: Beatrice returned a changed person but she was invited along with Akira to the Blood Bath, it was Akira Fudo who is a changed person....It's either for the best or the worst
Relationships: Amon (Devilman)/Nike (Devilman), Fudo Akira/Makimura Miki, Fudo Akira/Original Female Character(s)





	1. Characters

*Name: Akira Fudo 

*Age: 16

*Gender: Male

*Species: Devilman

*Birthdate: September 8

*Zodiac: Virgo  
  
*Nationality: Japanese  
  
*Hair Color: Black  
  
*Eye Color: Brown 

* * *

*Name: Beatrice Abe|Serizawa|Akaba

*Age: 16

*Gender: Female

*Species: Siren (Human/Demon)

*Birthdate: June 3

*Zodiac: Gemini 

*Nationality: Japanese 

*Hair Color: Brown

*Eye Color: Pink


	2. 1-Rebirth

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: This story is long and contain gore, body horror, dead animals, cults and Norwegian language.
> 
> Author's Note: Okay, this is going to be so long (to be a tv show or OVA) and you are wondering "So, is this going to be an AU or something like?" Well sort of... The difference is the Sodom and Gomorrah in the Bible and this story is how the two towns are destroyed.
> 
> If you are Christian, please don't get offended by my story of Sodom and Gomorrah because it's different from the Bible.

_In the beginning, there was the Entity who is a genderfluid being but she created seven sons. But the world was created. But however, there was one entity known as Adramelech who had devoured his siblings, Jehovah sense it. Creating an army, Jehovah lead them to battle Adramelech but however the Demon King was aware of this rebellion and fought with his demonic offspring._

_But Fate had a different route for Adramelech when one of his daughters, Vita dismembered her father and defeated his army. Despite the carnage, Adramelech was long gone but the Earth was almost dead._   
_But however, it was born again as the survivors rebuild their destroyed homes. But one child of Vita and Jehovah is jealous. He goes by Lucifer but many know him as Satan._

**********

Sodom and Gomorrah was in hysteria. The bodies of the dead piled outside the houses. It was unclear what caused the illness. Some say it was God's curse, others believe someone had the illness and spread on to them.  
The symptoms are devilish. Painful headaches, stabbing pain in the body. Finally, blood ran out from the orifice. The eyes, nose and mouth are red from the illness.  
But however, there was one priest only called The Wise.  
  
But during a party he hosted, there was a dim light. "What's that?" One person asked. Then Wise spoke, "It's nothing.... nothing okay." Then there was whisperings, "Who's that?" "That cloak?" "What's going on?"  
  
It didn't take long until Wise noticed the cloaked figure. His appearance is off. The cloak looked tattered and worn out. The mask displays what the victims of the horrible plague went through. A face warped in pain and red running down from the eyes, nostrils and mouth. Of course, there is worry and panic.   
  
"Calm down." The Wise spoke, "It's just a man...."  
  
Then there was a bright light.  
  
"LUCIFER!!!!!!" A voice boomed which caused then Wise spoke, "You love them, right Father? TOO BAD!!!!!"  
  
Then there was loud screaming as people begin to cough, complain and die. Blood running down their faces.

**********

"Brother! What are you doing?" Armaros asked, horrified by her brother's actions. He let the demons kill everyone who didn't leave Sodom and Gomorrah. She witnessed a woman turning into a pillar of salt.  
"I have brought peace, freedom, justice and security to my new empire."  
"Your new empire!?!?!" Armaros yelled, staring in shock by her brother's declaration of his new empire.  
"Don't make me kill you...." Lucifer spoke with a threat but Armaros said softly, "I guess your soul is mine..." before throwing her weapon which is a hook attached by a chain at her brother. Lucifer struggled to keep his soul intact and he got help when Armaros felt a sharp pain. Then there was an army of demons. Armaros was in shock, she can't take down multiple demons at once.  
"FATHER!!!!" Lucifer began, "I WON'T LET YOU PUNISH ME AGAIN!!!!" then the clouds began to darken. Armaros sense it. Her father is going to punish Lucifer with something far worse.  
  
Then she felt something wet slapped her face. Opening her eyes, she froze at what she saw. Lucifer was torn into shreds by the demons while he had that smile on his face. Knowing very well that her father will punish Lucifer, she turn invisible and approach her brother who is being devoured and pulled out his still beating heart which caused the fallen angel to go limp as he was torn to shreds.

**********

Remy Prince was hiking the Himalayas but he is not alone. He had two Norwegians and his lover, Saeko Kodai helping him out. Remy was lost in his thoughts when he heard a shout. Remy ran to check it out.  
"Er det en skapning?"  
"I don't know, Lars...." Remy spoke then suddenly the thing's eyes open and it broke free. The creature look a hybrid of a cockroach and a human. It had a human face but it had the cockroach antennae and the legs of the cockroach were sticking from its back. It grabbed Saeko Kodai and attempt to drag to the cavern it made but Remy grabbed a shotgun and followed the cockroach creature thing.  
  
"LET GO OF HER!!!" Remy snarled and right before the cockroach attack him, he fired the shotgun. The bullet struck the cockroach creature's head, it exploded in a bloody mess. But however, the creature had a Lazarus reflex as it hit Remy in the gut. Remy hit the wall before seeing two more creatures.  
  
"DON'T!!!!!" A voice yelled out then the two creatures were turned into stone statues. Standing there was Saeko Kodai but something is off. "Saeko?" Remy spoke. Then Saeko Kodai say, "It's Medusa..."  
  
Then Medusa revealed herself to Remy. Now there is red markings all over her body, includes the ones under her eyes. Her body was bare of clothes aside from red markings on her breasts. Her legs and crotch were covered by a thin layer of purple fur which almost reminds Remy of the down of a bird. Her nails had become claws and she was bare footed but she is unaffected by the snow. Her red hair was longer, moving on their own similar to the snake hair of a Gorgon. There is spikes coming out of her back similar to the villain, Bowser. A red tail swung, three spikes protruding from the end.  
  
  
Then Remy felt a sharp pain. "What's going on....?" He asked. The male lifted his hand to reveal that his hand is changing. He's starting to look like a werewolf but his face remains human. Two horns emerged from his forehead. A tiger like tail emerges from his tailbone. Then Remy released a loud roar which is heard by many.

*********

  
_**Just like how the Human Body released a fever to get rid of an illness. In this case, it was believe that demons are like that.**_  
  
Akira was up and early but he was having odd dreams. Yet it was unknown where it came from.  
Once the boy boarded the bus, he saw his friends, Tetsuya, Manjiro and Joe.  
"Heya Akira." Manjiro called out, looking at Akira. "Here's something crazy that happened last night."  
"Okay...." Akira began.  
"Last night, there's a strange woman with black hair which is almost similar to a mane and that Drake dude.... When Drake bumped into her, she attack him with a cane."  
"You're joking, right?" Akira asked but Manjiro answered, "Sadly no, I am not kidding." which earned a look of concern.  
"Can I at least check on her in case?" Akira spoke which earned a look of "Are you fucking dumb." from Manjiro. The teen looked at him, "What?"  
Then Manjiro saw a figure who turned out to be Beatrice. Then Manjiro went quiet as Beatrice asked, "What is it?" even though Akira want his mouth quiet, he foolishly asked Beatrice, "Hey Beaty....what's up! You have been acting off..." which cause Beatrice to whispered, "Well...."  
  
"Well what...?" A demonic voice spoke.  
"Not now, Amon...." Beatrice spoke, "And also, you had to pull that Jekyll and Hyde trick!" and the demonic voice that belong to Amon chuckled.  
  


Flashback:

Beatrice had chosen Masame who surprisingly volunteered. The teen decided to have Masame blindfolded and gagged so she won't see the blade Beatrice is holding right now. The basement is full of dark chanting. Among the students was Mira Prince who is from a different school. It would be a surprise that she is Remy Prince's little sister. But instead of stabbing Masame, Beatrice lift the dagger to her index finger, drawing blood.  
Despite the pain, Beatrice chanted, "Amon, accept my gift and I'm yours." Then there was dead silence. "So?" Mira asked, "Did it work?"  
  
"Odd...." Beatrice spoke, "Maybe I'm looking at the wrong-" then she felt something running down from her nose. The teen lifted her hand up to the area between her nose and mouth and pulled back. She noticed blood on her hand and it took a minute to realized she had a nose bleed.  
  
  
Mira started panicking when her nose starting bleed until the occult club members started to suffer nosebleeds expect for Masame who is fucking confused.  
Then the ground began to shake, similar to an earthquake then Beatrice felt something behind her. Gripping the dagger, she turned around to see the demon she called for.  
Amon...  
Beatrice gripped the dagger hard. "Don't touch her!!!" which made Amon chuckle. Mira Prince was silently walking backwards as to not attract Amon's attention but the demon was busy with Beatrice. "So now...." The red skinned demon spoke, "Who do you think who is most brutal to you?" Beatrice gulped and answered, "You.....Amon." which caused a bright light to fill the room, nearly blinding everyone.  
When the light dies, Mira ran to Beatrice's side who is quiet for some reason. "Beatrice?" The younger sister of Remy Prince asked, "Are you okay?" Suddenly, Beatrice turned around but her hair is now a black mane. She was smile widely as she spoke, "I felt free....Younger than ever....."  
  


Flashback Ends:

"Beatrice?" Akira spoke, "Beatrice?" "I'm fine...." Beatrice spoke as she walked out of the bus once it reached Kamigaku High School.  
  
"I got a bad feeling about this..." Manjiro spoke to Akira, hoping that Beatrice didn't hear him.

**********

"So....." Miki Makimura spoke, "Beatrice was acting odd?" while Akira Fudo stared at his food but it was bothering him, something is dead wrong with Beatrice. Yet he needed to help her.

He's going to need some help. "Okay....I might help Beatrice...." Akira spoke and Miki's face changed. "What?" The girl spoke, surprised by this idea. Akira knew that Beatrice is a weird child. Heck, she tried to build a miniature guillotine that actually works. She never built it because of Noel's French descent. It's quite a surprise that a young child knows about the guillotine. Maybe the house had a huge library or something like that.

**********

Akira managed to get a goat with the help of Joe. The teen managed to found one and did a "pro-gamer move" Joe called. Then right after Akira tied the goat up so it won't escape in case of this "Amon" comes around, Beatrice was at his door. "Hey Akira, is it okay if you help me with a video will?" which caused Akira to gulp loudly. He heard many stories about people taking photos or taping videos of loved ones before their deaths. It would end with said loved one in hell.  
"Please Akira....." Beatrice begged and begged until Akira sighed heavily, "Fine...." as he searched for a video camera and had to borrow one from Ryo Asuka, his friend. As Akira was about to leave, Ryo stopped him by grabbing his arm as the boy turned to look at Ryo in question but he froze when he began to hear voices in his head.  
"He's going to kill you...."  
"Don't trust him..."  
"RUN!!!!"  
Akira did run to the knife block and pulled out the sharpest knife he can find and pointed it at Ryo.

"P-please...go away!" Akira pleaded as Ryo Asuka approached him, "Are you ok-"

Suddenly, Akira slashed Ryo's cheek with the knife and when the boy heard Ryo's groaning in pain as Ryo pressed his cheek to stop the bleeding. Then when Akira noticed Ryo's bleeding cheek, guilt filled his mind and he did run.

**********

Akira was calming down as he was repeating, "I'm fine, I'm okay...." until he heard, "Hey...Beatrice wanted your help for a video will...." It was Yukikaze who is looking concern then Beatrice appeared. "Hey, did you got that video camera?" which caused Akira to answered, "Yes, let's do this."  
At first, he wanted to invited Beatrice to the Makimura household but she rejected the idea because they might get caught so they chose the greenhouse at where Beatrice and Yukikaze lived at.

Sitting on a chair in the greenhouse, Beatrice gave a thumbs-up and Akira pressed the record button. Beatrice began her speech, "This is Beatrice. If you are watching this, it means that I'm either dead or missing. Shiranui and Yukikaze, thank you so much for seeing me as a family member, like a daughter and a sister. Thank you Mom and Dad for raising me and Sam. You and my friends will be sad. Please don't be sad, I might be safe. Please don't sad, Sam. Please smile."  
Akira was about to cry but he calmed down.

**********

Night, to those who are Christian; they believed that demons roamed and ruled the night without God trying to stop them. But however there is a special group for it. Ayumi and her younger sister, Sakura watched from the shadows. "The dinner is good, Onee-san..." Sakura whispered softly so no demon could hear them.  
Then they saw it, a demon but it's a female this time. Her skin was a lilac color but her hair was a dark blue. Her legs and abdomen had the telltale signs that she's a demon. Her legs were bent at an odd angle and were a light blue, dark spike were protruding from her thighs. Her abdomen had a gaping mouth, the gums were a dark pink color and the razor sharp teeth was a light yellow. Ayumi and Sakura looked at each other and nodded. Jumping out of their hiding place, the demoness saw them and ran. "Odd?" Sakura thought to herself but she followed the demoness. The female shouted, "I'm getting her! I'm getting her!!!!!!" but when Sakura got closer, she noticed that the demoness is gone.

"Shit...." Sakura spoke, "Where it go?" and the answer came to her when an arm slapped Sakura's shoulder. Then she heard some munching sound, like someone is devouring something. Sakura followed the sound and she froze what she saw.  
It was a demon but his skin is a red, black fur covered his lower half while his feet look like a werewolf paws. Bat-like crests were coming out of the sides of his head. A black furry tail swing around and his mouth was drenched in blood as he was ripping the demoness' flesh before throwing it like it was a piece of trash. Then the demon spoke, "Say it..." Sakura was confused, "What?" then demon snarled. Sakura took a deep breath and gulped loudly, she yelled out, "CHRISTO!!!!" then the demon began to scream as his body began to change, loud roars filled the air until the roaring stopped and Sakura heard heavy breathing.  
Then she saw.....Beatrice, who is now bloody and naked.  
Beside the naked girl, the demoness was not alone as Sakura saw a man with his head caved in and there is slash marks across his throat.  
"Great job, Amon!" Beatrice snarled, "How come-"  
"Are you going to help me with finding a host?" Amon spoke.  
"Seriously, I gave a choice. Ichiro, my husband and-"

"What about that boy?" Amon spoke.  
"What boy?" Beatrice asked then it clicked in her brain...

Akira Fudo.

"What are you talking about!?!" Beatrice spoke, "He's not brutal. He's innocent, naïve.."

"He's perfect!!!" Amon yelled out, knowing very well that Akira Fudo is the perfect host. Beatrice was in shock by Amon's words. "What?" The teen was in shock. Akira is what Amon is searching for.

**********

The teen boy open the door to Beatrice's apartment. It was a mess, yet there was a chair with the same tape where he recorded Beatrice's video will. The stove had a pot of boiling water as it was boiling like a cauldron of broth.  
Akira stared at the tape and gulped loudly. He heard about the film, Ringu which involves a cursed tape. Is it possible if it's cursed as well?  
Akira approached the television and put the tape into the player.

When the tape enter the player, the lights suddenly went out as a loud static noise hurts Akira's ears then it shows Beatrice sitting in the same chair. "This is Beatrice. If you are watching this, it means that I'm either dead or missing." but it's distorted that either loud or quiet. Then there was a loud screeching sound followed by a message which said, "Don't look at the BLOOD MOON!!!!!!!!"

Akira was confused and horrified then it showed Beatrice sitting on the chair but there is a trickle of blood from her right eye. She was still then she spoke, "If you are scared...." then there was two large red clawed hands as a dark figure finished Beatrice's speech, "We will look together...."  
Then the TV shut off. Akira was in shock then there was a loud bang followed a loud Russian like accent yelling out, "OPEN THIS GOD DAMN DOOR!!!!!!"  
Akira ran to the kitchen where Beatrice left the boiling water on. Then he heard the door smash open to reveal a Cyclops-like demon. Although he had one eye, he did a nose and mess black hair. The Cyclops Demon sniffed the air then Akira pop out of his hiding place, spilling the boiling water on the demon who quickly guarded his eye but his face and arms were badly burnt.  
"MY FLESH!!!!!!!!!!!!" The Demon screamed, "IT'S BUUUUURRRRRNNNNNSSSSSS!!!!!!" Akira quickly fled the apartment through the back door and then he bumped into Koji Nagasaki.  
"What?" The photographer asked then he saw a black car. Then the window roll down to revealed Doroko, the silver haired man was quiet yet Akira started to have a bad feeling. Yet Koji was smiling. "So?" Koji asked then Doroko spoke, "Get in...."

**********

Yet Doroko led the two to a metal door and the silver haired man turned the knob to reveal a long hallway. Akira and Koji followed Doroko down the hallway to another door. "So....." Doroko began, "Have you heard of Blood Bath?"  
"My friends told me...." Akira spoke and Doroko flashed a friendly smile, "Well, welcome to Blood Bath my friend."  
Doroko opened the double door to reveal a crazy party full of sex and blood. Akira was dumbfounded then he saw Beatrice with a cup of dark blood. Akira ran to the female and snatched the cup. "ARE YOU DRINKING BLOOD?" which caused the partygoers to stared at him. Akira looked at them and drink the blood, cringing at the taste of the blood. Then Koji spoke, "Hey...I came here to take photos of some demons."

Then there was dead silence but there was laughing as Akira heard, "Demons!" "That's child's play." "HEY BUDDY, PLAY THAT SONG!!!"  
One woman who dressed up as Yukio Morikawa quickly went back to singing The Show Must Go On while other people who dressed similar to the band members of Anthem. The music was so loud that he failed to noticed one of the female dancers complaining about something. Akira noticed a cut.  
"Something wrong, Rosemary?"  
"I'm still bleeding..."  
Akira turned to see Beatrice but however she was silent. "Beatrice?" Akira spoke then when Beatrice turned around to reveal that her eyes are stark white, drool dripping from her mouth. Akira gulped and whispered, "Sorry Katsuo...." and pressed his lips against Beatrice's lips. Yet it felt awkward, odd, and tab-  
Then he felt something enter his mouth, going through his throat and settling in his stomach. Beatrice pulled away when they heard a loud screech.  
"W-what the-" Akira spoke when he saw that Rosemary woman again but this time, her hair is pure white, blue eyes staring at the partygoers.  
"Do you think that she's planning a prank?" The woman who is once Rosemary spoke then she screeched, "SHE'S ISN'T!! BUT IT WON'T MATTER ANYWAY BECAUSE WE ARE COMING BACK!!!" then she fell to the ground.

"Oh no..." A partygoer said as he approached the woman who is Rosemary then Beatrice whispered, "It's Sirene......"

Then the woman's body to change, her clothes ripped to revealed her naked and busty form, there was some white plumage that covered her womanhood. Her white hair changed into feathers. Her fingers and toes fused into talons similar to a bird of prey. She turned to Beatrice and cackled, "Oh....you're so right!!!"

Then people are changing into horrific creatures. One changed into a werewolf creature with spiked tentacles coming out of the waist, one changed into a monster similar to the Futakuchi-Onna but one woman didn't freak out when she transformed into a greyish blue demoness with horns coming out of her head.  
Akira was horrified by what's happening but right before a demon could devour him, he was slashed in half by Beatrice holding a spear.  
"Is that-"  
"Demons?" Beatrice spoke, "Yea!" which relieved Akira at first, "Oh..." then froze and blurted out, "Wait, did you say demons!? B-But I thought that demons were just stories to make children to behave good!?" but Beatrice looked at him, "But they posses people to do horrible things and yes, cannibalism is one of them!"

Akira was starting to feel sick in his stomach but he heard, "Do it boy....."  
"What?" Akira spoke  
"DO IT BOY!!!!!"  
"WHO SAID THAT!!!" Akira yelled out, "ANSWER ME!! I-I'm not scared of you!!!" Then his answer came, " Call me... Amon, my boy..." as a demon appeared. His skin was red, his hair and fur was a pitch black. His feet resembled paws of a werewolf. Bat wings like crests were coming out of the sides of his head. His sharp teeth and elongated fangs gleamed and his eyes burn yellow at this boy's despair.  
"A-Amon...." Akira whimpered then his eyes spotted the Blood Fountain. The teenage boy gulped, "I will save you, Beatrice..." then he ran to the Blood Fountain, avoiding some demons and reaching the top, not caring that Beatrice is running at neck breaking speed.  
SPLASH!!!!!!!  
"AKIRA!!! AKIRA!!!!" Beatrice shouted, running to the fountain and sticking her arm into the blood yet she can't reach him.  
"Stop please...." A voice spoke and Beatrice saw a bald man wearing a nice suit with 30 or 50 guards, who had stoic faces even though there are some who didn't want to be here at all.

"Uhhhhh....." Beatrice began, "I'm having fun..." which resulted in the guards pointing their guns at her in a threating way. The bald man shouted, "WRONG!" Then Beatrice grabbed her spear and created a slash mark on the bald man's face. But when the guards didn't have any time to shoot Beatrice when the blood hit Doroko in the face.   
The bald man let out loud curses then he saw one of his guards with a look of rage, "DON'T STAND THERE! SHOOT HER-"  
"Luthor.....help me....."  
The guard fell down, his flesh was burning. Beatrice was dumbfounded and she saw man or demon had done it. "What the devil!?" Luthor shouted then he was by Doroko's tail as he was injected neurotoxin which kept him alive. But the guards are unlucky, impaled and ripped apart by many chains. Beatrice was left unharmed.  
"The hell!!! I though you would obey-"  
"SILENCE PUNY HUMAN!!!" Doroko roared with such extreme hatred and bigotry, "We are no toys for your selfishness needs, human. You may have held a high social standing among the humans but to me, you are just like the lesser demons."  
Luthor was horrified as he coughed up blood, "W-what!!!  
"And then it would be rather rude if I didn't give you a kiss anyway." Doroko spoke softly, "Now then, good-bye for now..." then a second mouth emerged from Doroko's mouth and impaled Luthor through the head, killing him.  
CLICK! FLASH!!!!

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

Beatrice covered her ears in pain and she saw Koji attempting to run but she saw Ryo holding a handgun and he shot the photographer in the leg. Koji let out a wail of pain. "RYO! WHAT THE HELL!!!" Beatrice yelled as Ryo looked up but she froze when she saw Doroko but with a look of disgust.

Ryo lifted his gun to fire but it was slapped out of his hands by Doroko's tail.  
"Fool..." The demon spoke and slapped Ryo unconscious. Beatrice couldn't believe. Would she be the first person to fight an Alpha Class Demon? Would she live? Or die trying?

"Oh." Doroko spoke softly, "It seems that the champion of Amon has completed her final labor."  
"Champion?" Beatrice thought to herself then Doroko spoke, "You complete his task. I was thinking of making you my servant and help you fulfill your own desires." But Beatrice gulped then the two heard a loud splash from the blood fountain. The green skinned demon check the fountain and saw that one of the demons who is dismembered. Then suddenly, Akira popped out of the fountain, bloody and coughing up blood he inhaled.

"Amon..." Doroko spoke, "Do you need help? Do you want your friend to be safe since she made a deal with you?"  
Akira was horrified by what Doroko told him. Beatrice had a deal with a demon similar to the story of Faust.  
Then Akira felt pain in his entire body. It felt like sharp spikes entering his body then he fainted while he was spasming. It felt like agony, pure torture.  
Then he was in a black void.  
"Hello?" Akira called out. Then a reply came, "Hello there, child..." which made Akira flinched and he stepped on something wet. Looking down, he saw blood on his foot.  
"W-What.... who's there!!! Show yourself!!!" Akira yelled out then the same demon appeared in front of him.  
Fear turned into anger as Akira yelled out, "You're Amon!!" and demon who is named Amon replied, "Yes, I am..." The teen gulped, "Why do you need me? Why do you choose Beatrice?" and Amon answered with an evil look in his eyes, "Oh, it's simply put easy... All I ever wanted to possess your body under Doroko's order." which confused Akira, "Order?" Akira was about to ask when horrific memories flooded his mind.  
There are many people, no, soldiers fighting with swords, canons and bows. There is one soldier who is unlike the others. He had multiple scars yet it didn't stop from fighting the enemies and............demons!?! Then there's another memory but this time, involving an ambush. The wails and screams of both men and women filled his ears with one survivor with that Sirene person with a talon near his throat.

The survivor screamed out, "DOROKO! DESTROY ALL ENEMIES AND THE TRAITOR AND MY LIFE IS YOURS!" Then Doroko appeared yet Doroko spoke, "So.... you called for me." and the survivor nodded as Sirene pulled her talon away.

Then same survivor was transformed into the demon Akira saw before. Then the survivor-turned-demon charged at the enemy and the traitor, ripping their flesh off their bones and decapitating the traitor who look like he suffered syphilis. 

Akira had curled up into a small ball, tears running down his face until his eyes are bloodshot. Then he heard someone approaching him. He covered his eyes, excepting that Amon person to show up but he heard, "Akira....? Akira! AKIRA!!!!!"  
"Beatrice..." Akira croaked out, voice hoarse from sobbing. He saw a figure but it sounded like Beatrice. "I know this demon is stronger than you but there is one thing that can control this demon."  
"What is it?" Akira asked, wanting the answer now.  
"Kindness."

**********

"Shit.....Shit...." Beatrice cursed to herself while Sirene was ready to kill her so that Amon will come but Doroko raised his arm to stop her. "Enough." he spoke, "We still need her."  
"Need her?" A demon asked, "Why?"  
Then Beatrice heard, "I FOUND HER!!! I FOUND HER!!!!" It was Sakura Hagiwara. Beatrice felt her face going pale when Sakura was able to get through the door. Then Doroko noticed Sakura. "Who is her?" "SAKURA!!!!" Beatrice yelled, "WHAT THE HELL!?!" The teen did heard Koji screaming in agony which caused the Alpha Class Demon to find him. Beatrice was worried....was Doroko going to kill Koji just like Luthor?  
"W-What the-" Koji yelled out and Beatrice saw what Doroko did.  
Doroko had managed to get the bullet out of Koji's leg, gripping the bullet then there was a growl, "Don't touch her...."  
"Oh Amon...." Doroko began, "I am pleased that you controlled that boy. I hope that you might be a great help once I get rid of that blonde you call a friend. Now come." which made Beatrice gulped loudly.

"Do you hear me?...." he whispered which made the demons to look at each other. Sakura gripped her weapon tightly. "I said don't touch her!!!" Akira snarled then suddenly Doroko grabbed the boy by the shirt collar. "What the hell are you talking about?!?!!" Then Akira had an evil smirk on his innocent face.  
"You acted like that villian from that Devilman TV Show I watched as a child..." Akira mocked the Alpha Class Demon. Doroko was tired of Akira's mockery, smacked the boy yet he didn't die. "DOROKO!!!!" The demons roared which caused Doroko to look at them, "What?" The Alpha Class Demon asked, "Amon is having hard time.....not since the death of his son...."

Then suddenly, Akira felt a sharp pain within his body. It felt like his body is burning. Then there's a memory of Amon but this time he was carrying the body of an elderly looking man. Yet he was sobbing there are two other demons. One looks a werewolf but with a tiger tail, two horns and a human face. The other is almost human. Almost Human is a huge understatement. Just like the horned human face werewolf, she had the upper half of a human woman but her skin was a greyish purple hue. Her wings resembled an Orizaba silkmoth but it looked jagged. 

"You lost a son...... Yet you are once human..... I could feel something burning....." Then Akira stood up again, but he is twitching. Doroko noticed Akira who is twitching wildly. "Amo-" Doroko was interrupted when Akira suddenly punched Doroko in the stomach. Sakura and Beatrice stared in shock. Doroko slammed against a table.

The Alpha Class Demon groaned in pain, the demons are in shock. Doroko got up while groaning in pain, not believing his eyes. Then Akira snarled, "FUCK YOU!!!!!!" then his body was changing. His skin was becoming a light greyish blue color, his feet shaping something similar to a werewolf. Drool was mixed with blood as his teeth was becoming sharp and jagged, cutting through his gums. He's no longer a small boy....he's muscular....he's dangerous.....  
Black fur covered his lower half as a black furry tail emerged from his backbone as his hair formed bat like crests and two horns that look like antennas. A loud roar fill the room which caused the human survivors to flee and one of them screamed out, "RUN!!!! IT'S GODZILLA!!!!!"  
Beatrice gritted her teeth, "SAKURA! DON'T STAND THERE!!!! WE NEED TO HELP THEM!!!!" Sakura nodded and quickly grabbed her weapons, slashing at incoming demons. The demon charged at Beatrice, roaring, "YOU BITCH-" but he was violently decapitated by Akira.....Amon?......Amira?  
"AMON!!!! WHAT THE HELL!!!!!" A demon yelled out but Beatrice spoke, "I don't think that's Amon...."

"Amon?" The demon who is Akira growled, "No....He's no longer here........ IT'S DEVILMAN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Beatrice was amazed but confusion ran through her mind but it was cut short when she heard Koji yelling, "GET OUT!!!!!"  
At least he did something good. Beatrice quickly grabbed her spear which once belongs Shiranui Yamamoto. The female teen slashed one demon in half while using the end of the spear to hit one demon in the jaw who is stabbed by Sakura.

While Beatrice had some blood on her, the teen didn't noticed that Sirene was about to snatch her up but Doroko stopped the harpy demoness by placing his hand on her shoulder to stop her.

Beatrice fought the demons by using her spear and anything she used as weapons. There is one man screaming, "OH NO!!!!!!!"

Then a man threw the Holy Grenade then it exploded, sending gore everywhere. But Sakura was unharmed but the half of Beatrice's face was red and her eye was yellow.

Then there was a demon who looked an orc. Tall, muscular and intimidating. He had a bear pelt over his shoulder. "Well, I remember how Doroko said, 'If you want to do something, you got to do it yourself' or something like that." Beatrice gritted her teeth, gripping the spear as the orc demon attempted to slice the girl. But Luck decided to help Beatrice who threw it in the air before catching it and she growled, "CAN YOU BLUSH MOTHERFUCKER!!!!!"

SHLING!!!!

The orc demon was slashed in half, exposing his organs like an anatomy model usually found in science classes, spraying blood onto Beatrice.

"Now I feel like Carrie...." Beatrice groaned, fearing how Katsuya Serizawa might feel. "Have you tried to save your own buddy." A demon spoke, "Amon is getting stronger." which caused Beatrice to gulped. "Oh shit, I forgot! Akira!" Then she ran to Devilman, avoiding the bloody corpses of many demons and closed her eyes, smashing her lips against Devilman's which cause Devilman's eyes widen in shock. The demons are dumbfounded, the human survivors stared in shock, Doroko looked away.

Finally Beatrice pulled away, it feel odd but demons are odd creatures. Then she heard, "AMON!!!!!!! YOU KISSED HER!!!!!!!"

Then Beatrice saw the demon yet it's not Doroko or Sirene. It's body look like a mix of a Hippocamp and something from H.P Lovecraft.

"What the hell did you do?" Beatrice screamed and Doroko spoke, "Well, I brought him back to life."

Beatrice snarled angrily before charging at the demon who is once her stepfather. The demon hunter stabbed the creature then she finally pulled him out. The teen threw the demonic creature to a wall and she heard the bone cracking. "B-Beatrice....." Hideji spoke then cough, "I'm sorry.... Release me."

Beatrice took a deep breath and began to pummel her fists at her own stepfather until her fists became black and blue and threw the demon like a rag doll.

The demon tried to flee and Beatrice was ready for the kill but Devilman took the kill by gouging the demon's eyes, earning a loud screeching sound similar to a mountain lion.

SNAP!!!

Beatrice was in shock. Then the corpse of Hideji Abe fell down, broken and dead.

"Burn....in hell!!!!" Devilman growled loudly, then reverted back as Akira Fudo yet he look different. He was muscular and lean, yet intimidating. Beatrice felt her face becoming red but she approached Hideji's corpse. Every bone in his body was shattered and some were sticking out. His eyes were gone as blood ran down his face.

"I-I'm sorry......" Beatrice spoke but it was interrupted when the bathroom door open. Beatrice turned around then there was a loud scream. Then Beatrice mimicked the scream though with a mocking twist.

Then the person grabbed a shotgun and began to shoot at Beatrice but the teen dodged them until Akira transformed into Devilman and grabbed Beatrice then bursted through the roof.

"H-Holy crap...Akira...." Beatrice spoke.

**********

  
At the bottom of the Himalayas:

"Remy? Saeko?" A voice called out for the two lovers then he saw a man wielding a sniper rifle.

"Munnen din!" He spoke, obviously paranoid but the other man opened his mouth.

"God... Ikke ne Demon..." then suddenly he noticed something.

"Lars.....is that a demon?"


	3. 2-Hydra Queen

Miki Makimura was worried.  
  
Akira Fudo and Beatrice were gone for hours. It would be a shock that Miki Makimura practiced Wicca despite her parents being Christian. It was 9:18 pm yet she couldn't sleep. In the distance, she heard the hissing of her apartment door as it opened and closed.  
  
Miki rolled until she lay face-up, tiredly gazing at the ceiling. After a short while, she felt something small climbing up the bed.  
  
"Meow..."  
  
The student turned her head and was greeted by a mass of black fur crowned by two green eyes. Cat and owner stared at each other, for half a minute or so, after which the animal repeated his call.  
  
"Meow..."  
  
"I heard you the first time, Tako." Miki spoke, "Give me a break, it's Saturday and it's too soon to wake up. Let me sleep..." Seeing that spoken demands weren't enough, the feline stepped closer and started to touch her face with his paw. When that didn't work, he got even closer, pretty much shoving his pink nose into her eye.  
  
"Meeeooooow."  
  
Then Miki hears something outside, it was near her window.  
  
Tap  
  
Tap  
  
Tap  
  
Miki nearly jumped out of her bed.  
  
"What the-" Miki spoke, obviously freaked out by the noise. Curious, she opened the balcony door but didn't see anything but she is unaware that the one tapping had entered her room......no two.  
  
"Hey, Miki."  
  
Miki gasped while she turned to see someone she knew...Akira. But this time, he didn't look like the young boy she used to know; his skin had become a bluish-gray, fur covers his legs and he has clawed feet and fingers. His head was covered in hair that sprouts small wings off the sides and antenna near the top and forms a widow's peak with a red forehead. His back also sprouted large black wings with a purple interior. He also had a monkey-like tail. Miki was going to scream, when Akira put his hand on her mouth because he was out of fear.  
  
"No, don't scream. I don't want your parents chase me off from here...Miki, it's me. Akira!"  
  
Miki blinked several times, surprised by that revelation. At this time, she looked in the Devil's eyes...and she gasped, while she recognized the young boy she knew and love.  
  
"A-Akira?"  
  
"I-It's D-Devilman, okay....." Then Miki saw Beatrice who is shuddering like she is cold and covered in blood. Her knuckles are black and blue. "B-Beatrice...is that blood?" Miki asked. "Yep." Beatrice spoke which caused Miki to gasped loudly. "Can you tell me what happened?" Miki asked which caused Beatrice to gulped loudly.  
  
"To be honest, that was Ryo's fault." Beatrice spoke then Miki replied, "Ryo? You mean Akira's childhood friend who used to be a teacher in the USA?"  
  
Beatrice sighed heavily to herself. "Okay....I was trying to get rid of a demon that's in me then...it somehow got into Akira but by the magic of kindness or something like that, he became...Batman....I mean Devilman" then Devilman cuts in, "To be honest, I would say Venom instead of Batman...because that demonic form may be similar to Batman, but I somehow acted like Venom."  
  
Miki asked, "And Ryo? Shouldn't he be with you?" which caused Beatrice to shake her head. "Well... I changed my mind over either hiding here or the Asuka household...."  
  
"Miki?" Akiko Makimura spoke, "You okay?" Miki had knew lying is wrong. "Tako woke me up."  
  
"Oh okay..." Akiko spoke as she left. Miki sigh with relief. "Is it okay if I wash up?" Beatrice asked and Miki replied, "Sure...."  
  
Beatrice had to sneak to the bathroom, turn on the bathwater, quickly stripped off her clothes and sat in the warm water. Then she heard the demonic voice of Amon himself, "So?"  
  
"Are you happy?" Beatrice asked, "You got your host..." Amon replied, "Yes, that's right...however, I need to warn you about something."  
  
Beatrice was confused by it, "What was that?"  
  
"Be honest, how do you know that Ryo Asuka?"  
  
Beatrice sighed heavily, "Seriously, I got the camera he had.." and Amon was surprised, "You got the camera..." then Beatrice feels guilt in her stomach. "Well, I don't want to hurt Akira's feelings though......" and Amon responded, manifesting into the demon Akira saw, "I don't want to hurt his feelings either...but I don't trust that Ryo-guy, it's like something was wrong with him."  
  
Beatrice sighed, not caring that the water was becoming a maroon color, "I know he's some kind of psychopath and jerk, and that was because of him if your little buddies have show up at the Blood Bath, including Sirene and Doroko..."  
  
"Yeah, but that wasn't I wanted to mean. Actually, I felt inside this young man's heart something strange...or should I say...something familiar." Then Beatrice remembers how Doroko was acting cold around Ryo. At first, she didn't know why...  
  
Beatrice tried to add up what it means then she heard, "Beatrice?"  
  
Amon quickly vanished as Akiko opened the bathroom door as she saw Beatrice sitting the bloody water. In Akiko's hands was a baseball bat.  
  
"What happened to you? Please don't tell me that you take any drugs?" Akiko asked and Beatrice replied, "No...."  
  
"Or maybe you had a rough night..." Akiko spoke.  
  
"Yea..." Beatrice replied, staring at bruised knuckles. Akiko looked at Beatrice with concern. "Do you have any issues with your family?"  
  
Beatrice look at the bathwater and apologize to Akiko, "Sorry, Aunt Akiko. But there were some changes, and I need to get a shower while Akira is waiting."  
  
Akiko replied, "Oh...." and closed the door to give Beatrice some privacy. "So, Amon? You think we should keep an eye on Ryo? Despite being a psychopath and a jerk, he's still Akira's best friend." Beatrice spoke to Amon who replied, "Precisely, that's why we should protect Akira from him. He reminds me of Demon King Satan, formerly known as the Archangel Lucifer, because of his appearance..."  
  
Beatrice was surprised. Ryo? Satan? That's ridiculous.  
  
"Why not tell everyone that the footage is a filming project." Amon spoke and Beatrice replied, "Fine! Works for me, anyway..."  
  
Once Beatrice was washed up, she thought to herself while drying up, "Amon is right, we cannot reveal the existence of the demons to humankind...not yet. For the filming project thing, I know one person able to help me to do so. Maybe Remy Prince himself." Beatrice walked out of bathroom, Beatrice noticed Miki Makimura who is humming quietly to herself.  
  
"You seem happy, Miki...what's going on?" Beatrice asked.  
  
"Oh nothing really..." Miki replied.  
  
"I'm relieved that Miki didn't tell anything to her parents...after all, Akira became a Demon...no, Devilman! Yes, I loved that anime when I was still a child. I'm just curious about the way how Akira will use his new powers..." Beatrice thought to herself and tried to think of something until she accidentally bumped into Akira and something that made Beatrice to look away in embarrassment.  
  
Due to the Blood Bath situation and after his transformation into Devilman, he gained a lean yet sturdy figure with dark circles around his eyes and messy hair that looked like a mane of a lion. He also grew noticeably taller. Also, he had a notable cleft chin. Beatrice looked away, her face becoming red and she felt steam emerging from her nose and ears.  
  
"You okay?" Akira asked which earned a glare from Beatrice.  
  
"NOTHING!!!!!!!" Beatrice shouted then quickly apologized Akira.  
  
Sunday:  
  
"Remy? You're alive!?!?!" Akira's surprise shout filled the restaurant known as Inferuno.  
  
Remy Prince was a rather tall young man, having black fluffy hair with white locks gathered in a ponytail and green eyes and wearing a white and blue striped V-neck t-shirt, plain white top and solid blue at the bottom, with a blue shirt underneath and black jeans, a necklace with a shark's tooth around his neck, and black bracelets on the cuffs. And he wasn't alone; there was a young woman with long red hair to the height of her waist while she had beautiful purple eyes and she wore a red and white dress with long white gloves, a hat and sunglasses.  
  
Her name was Saeko Kodai and she was Remy's girlfriend. Some days earlier, they went missing during their hike into the Himalayans Mountains.  
  
"Of course, I'm alive." Remy spoke, "You thought I have perished in the Himalayans Mountains with my girlfriend Saeko?"  
  
"Erm...yes?" Akira said while Saeko giggled.  
  
Akira sighed and spoke, "Seriously, if you tried to scare me again, I...."  
  
"Rip your head off and shit down your neck..." Amon whispered softly but Akira finished his sentence with something else, "Slapped you so hard you will wake up in an alternative world where the Greek Gods existed."  
  
Akira was surprised by that voice in his head. Saeko smirked, while Remy was surprised.  
  
"You mean in a world where Greek creatures existed, such as the chimeras, the sphinx and gorgons...right?" Saeko added and Akira responded as his face was red, "Erm...yes."  
  
"Are you sure you're alright, Akira?" Remy asked, "You seem...different from the little guy I used to see when I came here." while  
Akira sweats nervously and answers, "It's nothing really...." which caused both Remy and Saeko looked at each other. "So." Akira asked, "How did the trip go for you, Remy?" and Remy replied with, "To be honest..."  
  
Three months ago:  
  
Remy Prince was hiking the Himalayas but he is not alone. He had two Norwegians and his lover, Saeko Kodai helping him out. Remy was lost in his thoughts when he heard a shout from Lars. Remy ran to check it out. There was something who looked like a creature who was imprisoned into an ice prison.  
  
"Er det en skapning?" Lars spoke.  
  
"I don't know, Lars...." Remy told the Norwegian who is examining the creature.  
  
Suddenly the thing's eyes open and it broke free. The creature look a hybrid of a cockroach and a human being. It had a human face but it had the cockroach antennas and the legs of the cockroach were sticking from its back. It grabbed Saeko Kodai and attempt to drag her to the cavern it had created but Remy grabbed a nearby shotgun and followed the cockroach creature thing in the tunnel with Lars screaming while the other guy ran to get some help.  
  
"LET GO OF HER!!!" Remy yelled out which attracted the demon who threw Saeko to the ground, butt first.  
  
And right before the cockroach demon could attack him, he fired the shotgun. The bullet struck the cockroach creature's head, it exploded in a bloody mess of gore. But however, the creature had a sudden yet violent Lazarus reflex as it hit Remy in the gut. Remy hit the wall before seeing two more creatures who looked like a bird-like vegetal demon and a massive, fat demon with yellow eyes and navy blue skin, their eyes glaring, eager to feast on the Seeker.  
Remy closed his eyes, preparing for a painful death.  
  
"Don't!!!!!" Remy heard Saeko's voice. Then it was followed by a bright flash. Remy covered his eyes with his jacket sleeve. The two demons were petrified. Literally petrified. Like the victims of the Gorgon sisters from Greek Mythology.  
  
"Saeko?" Remy spoke.  
  
"Saeko Kodai is not my name...my real name is Medusa...Medusa the Witch."  
  
"Medusa?" Remy spoke, remembering the story of Medusa who is a Gorgon daughter of Ceto and Phorcys.  
  
The one who is cursed by Athena because she and Poseidon have a romantic relationship in the temple of Athena.  
  
The one who is slain by Perseus, the son of Zeus and Danae.  
  
And Saeko revealed herself as Medusa to Remy. Now there is red markings all over her body, includes the ones under her eyes. Her body was bare of clothes aside from red markings on her breasts. Her legs and crotch were covered by a thin layer of purple fur which almost reminds Remy of the down of a bird. Her nails had become claws and she was bare footed but she is unaffected by the snow. Her red hair was longer, moving on their own similar to the snake hair of a Gorgon. The insides of her mouth had turned bluish green as she had sharp protuberances protruding from her back which had become scaly like her arms as two mighty bat wings in the back, while she had a red tail that is swinging, with three spikes protruding from the end.  
She didn't look like the half snake monster though....  
  
Remy was in shock as he started to plead, "Saeko? What's going on? I don't get it...you were human, you were born to Setsuko and Ken Kodai...please, tell me you're still there." But Medusa replied to Remy, "I'm still the young woman you used to know, Remy...or should I say...Dante. Formerly known as the Demon Lord Dante before being overthrown by Zenon. Despite your fall, I stayed at your side, because you were my lover. Oh, Dante! I need you to recall your sealed memories. It's time to break the seal who prevented you to recall these memories that were sealed away before you were born."  
  
Shock filled Remy's body. Dante being him.... "Memories from before I was born?" The words came out of Remy's mouth when Medusa suddenly touched Remy's forehead with her finger. Then, the Seeker felt a sharp pain in his entire body.  
  
"What's going on?" Remy was to ask that when he realized what's happening to him. The male lifted his hand to reveal that his hand is changing.....no his entire body. From each of the two arms sprouted a leathery membrane, all the way down to the waist. They resembled, sort of, the wings of a bat. Its hands had five fingers, ending in sharp claws. He was starting to look like a werewolf but his face remains human although it became paler with red markings under his eyes. Two crimson horns emerged from his forehead, and a tiger-like tail emerged from his tailbone. Then, the newly-resurrected Dante released a loud roar which is heard by many creatures. Including demons themselves.  
  
Nowadays:  
  
"Let's say that some things can change us for good!" Remy concluded then Akira noticed Beatrice who is silent and completely motionless but she had a look on her face. It was look of a war torn veteran who remembers the horrors of the war. Akira was nervous about this situation. If he say anything, Beatrice might do something stupid.  
  
"Beatrice, it's been a long time!" Remy spoke, breaking Beatrice out of her trance. "Well, it is.. How are you, Remy?"  
  
"Just a little tired, but everything is alright!" Remy spoke. Beatrice looked at Saeko who spoke, "I'm alright. To be honest, I never felt as good as before..." yet there is something bothering her. She remembers that dream of a werewolf-like creature but with a tiger tail, horns and a human face and that red Haired demoness. Did Remy and Saeko became what Akira become?  
  
"Beatrice?" Yukikaze called out which nearly caused Beatrice to jump in fright.   
Beatrice noticed that Yukikaze is holding some hot chocolate. Was it called Cocoa Inferno? "Is that the Cocoa Inferno?"  
"Yea...." Yukikaze spoke, glad that she didn't got burned from hot chocolate.  
  


*********

  
"Uriel....are you insane?" Serizawa looked at the creature known as SX-1, "That thing is a crime against nature!! You hear me right? A crime against nature!!" and Uriel spoke "Crime?" while looking at SX-1, it had a light grey exoskeleton covering the chest, back, forearms and legs while rest are covered in fur. It oddly look like Frieza from Dragon Ball Z. "I don't see why SX-1 is a crime against nature. After all, it's not different from these demons we fought."  
  
"Well......" Serizawa spoke, "There is some evidence that demons existed long before humanity and maybe long before her." as he points at a woman who is floating there in front of something.  
  
Her long blonde hair ended in curls, her crystal blue eyes. She was barefoot and the only thing she wore was a Roman like dress.  
  
Serizawa looked at the Gate Guardian. She looks beautiful. "So...is she a.." Serizawa spoke softly, entrapped by her beauty.  
  
"A Titan, Serizawa." Uriel spoke as Serizawa asked "As in the Greek Mythology?"   
  
"Yes." Uriel answered.  
  
The man looked at Uriel then at SX-1 then back to Uriel. "Maybe we should be in a safe place... we don't know what SX-1 might do...."  
  
"Yea..." Uriel responded as the two enter a small but secure building. SX-1 was freed from the glass prison it was trapped in.  
  
Serizawa cleared his throat and speak through a walkie-talkie and ordered the 'crime against nature' one command, "SX-1, approach The Gate Guardian..."  
  
SX-1 did as it was told. It slowly approached the floating woman. It seems to be working as Uriel smiles.  
  
However, SX-1 snarled at the Gate Guardian and right before it can kill her, it was violently obliterated by some bright light, leaving nothing but ash and a dark shadow something akin to the victims of Hiroshima and Nagasaki.  
  
Serizawa violently flinched by the sudden change of event and what happened to SX-1. He didn't expected this to happen....  
"What the hell....." Serizawa spoke while Uriel stared blankly.  
  
"Interesting..."  
  
Serizawa turned around and saw Sosuke Oshiba. "How did it went?" He asked.  
  
"SX-1 was destroyed." Serizawa said and Sosuke replied, "Good..." Serizawa was confused by Sosuke Oshiba's reply. But he knew Sosuke Oshiba went through a lot.  
  
Sosuke couldn't stand Serizawa's family due to the fact that his nephew, Katsuo was forced to marry Beatrice.  
  
"Sorry, my family's elders will kill him if he slept with a woman.... And Beatrice's 16 years old..." Serizawa spoke which cause Sosuke Oshiba to hit the drywall in a violent rage, "That's the truth! Serizawa, you know their wedding wasn't my nephew and your daughter's choice, that was the only way to unite our two families. That was the tradition, although both of us hated it! Am I right?"  
  
"Yes..." Serizawa spoke, knowing very well that Sosuke lost his parents to a demon when he was very young. At least Sachiko wasn't affected by the loss badly. Uriel turned to see the Gate Guardian who is glaring at him.  
  
"Mother........." Uriel spoke softly.  
  


*********

  
It was one night as Akira was asleep from the dinner but he did hear something. He thought it was Tako but no....it's someone else.  
  
"Shiranui?" Akira spoke yet it was so dark but he can smell her. The woman took the spear which once belongs to her. Akira was about to sit up when Shiranui noticed it and reacted by going back outside quickly.  
  
"What is it, Akira?" Beatrice sleepily mumbled.  
  
"I saw her...." Akira spoke but Beatrice groaned, "Maybe your imagination.... Just go back to sleep." as she went back to snoring loudly.  
  


*********

  
Shiranui walked down the quiet streets. It was a miracle nobody caught her although she was spotted by Akira Fudo. But he was changed for some odd reason.  
  
"The last time saw him......he is very naïve and innocent.....not this devilish man...."  
  
Then suddenly, Shiranui felt a powerful heat against her. The woman gripped her weapon tightly. The giant ball of flame formed a figure. It was a demon.  
  
It was covered in dark fur, it's wings were connected to his arms like a bat. It had a mouth at its chest. The shocking thing is that he had three heads which is shockingly similar to the appearance of Satan from Inferno, the poem by Dante Alighieri. The head on the left resemble a skull with yellow hair that almost look like fire and the right head appeared to be female woman with green hair. The center head of this monstrously creature was covered in dark fur like the body. Two horns were coming out of the sides of his head.  
  
Is this.....  
Zenon.  
  
The woman gritted her teeth in rage. She didn't have any time for this again!!  
  
Then Shiranui saw three orcs coming out of their hiding places then there was a man in a business suit.  
  
It was Matsunaga Yoshiaki. The man grinned malicious at Shiranui Yamamoto who glared at him.  
  
"Hey!!!" The female head of Zenon growled, "We're not working for you...!"  
  
"Well Agrippina is right...." The yellow hair skull growled. "So get lost!!!"  
  
Matsunaga was taken back by this. Zenon refused to obey him. Shiranui smirked to herself, knowing very well that some demons will disobey anybody. "Oh, ho, ho, ho....." The busty woman taunted, her body shaking by each word, "The powerful Demon Lord refused to take orders from you...."  
  
Then Matsunaga grinned a smug smirk by Shiranui's taunts. "What about the orcs...?" He spoke as the orcs charged at Shiranui. Matsunaga thought he succeeded when he heard Shiranui's voice taunting him. "Looks like you're blind...."  
  
And Shiranui Yamamoto was correct as the orcs became nothing but blood, limbs and viscera. Matsunaga was horrified but Zenon was impressed.  
  
"Well...." Agrippina spoke, "I was very impressed by this... What do you think Judas?"  
  
"Hmmmmmmm......" Judas spoke, "I just want to see bastard die....."  
  
"Shut the fuck up!!!!" Matsunaga spoke, already losing his mind from what Shiranui did, "Shut the fuck up..."   
  
The woman approached the man, ready to end his as she asked, "Any last words?"  
  
"Oh hello Zenon." A voice called out which nearly made Shiranui jumped.  
"Oh.....hello Hide...." Zenon spoke to Hide. The demon look like a human man who make things complicated for many hunters. He is lean and muscular as sweat ran down his dark tanned skin. His blonde locks blowing in the air as his ruby red glared at Matsunaga and Shiranui. The woman pulled out a dagger and pointed it at Matsunaga's neck like it was a hostage situation.  
  
"One step closer and I slash his throat open." Shiranui threatens Hide who stared at Zenon then at Matsunaga who is begging at this point, "Please Hide....help me!!!!"  
"Well...." Hide began, "No....."  
  
Then suddenly, Hide charged at Matsunaga as tentacles shot from the ground and wrapped around the man.  
  
"W-what are you doing?" He shouted and Hide answered, "This...."  
  
Shiranui's ears were fill with Matsunaga's screaming as his limbs were torn off one by one. Zenon only watched, surprised by what Hide is doing but Shiranui was horrified even though she is right. Demons don't obey humanity.   
  
"Well as for you....." Hide spoke, "I got something special for you."

*********

  
Yuka Tamura was worried for Akira. Ever since Beatrice reappeared and took Akira to a nightclub or something like that. Sena and Misayo were wondering that too when Yuka looked past the students, she saw Akira but he look different. Instead of being a small wimpy boy, he looked more lean and sturdy. He was wearing a black t-shirt and some jeans. Walking beside him was Beatrice who is wearing a button up shirt with the sleeves ripped off. She had a look of a person who mess something up.  
  
"Heya Beatrice!!!!" Winner called out but Beatrice coldly ignored him. It didn't take long to find out why when he saw Saizo walking down, pissed about something.  
  
"Akira! WHAT THE HELL!!!!!!" Beatrice shouted, "I told you to not use your demonic pow-" but she was interrupted when Saizo attempt to punch Akira but the dark haired teen dodged and Saizo's fists hit the locker instead.  
  
"Bloody hell!!!" Beatrice shouted, surprised. There are some students who are confused but Belle Danseuse is trying to stop the fight by telling the much muscular teen, "It's just an accident." but Saizo ignored her. "Me breaking his face is the accident." Saizo snarled but Beatrice yelled out, "Breaking his face is not an accident!!!!!"  
  
But Saizo ignored her as he attempt to punch Akira but by some kind of miracle, Akira grabbed Saizo by his forearm as the man began to scream in agony.  
  
Akira punched Saizo so hard that he went flying and he bumped into Ushuku which cause the slight chubbier teen to drop the paint onto Saizo. There is some gasps and murmurs about Akira standing up to his bully.   
  
"Akira?" Ushuku called out, "How did you do that?" and Beatrice answered, "Luck." and she noticed Misayo had fainted from how handsome Akira has become. Belle noticed it and gasped but Beatrice ran to get a teacher over to help Misayo. Beatrice looked back at Akira with a look which could mean something. Then Akira saw Chiyo Fujioka and Yukikaze Yamamoto.  
  
"Oh Hello~" Chiyo spoke, "You had changed a lot..."  
  
"THAT'S IT!!!!" Beatrice shouted, "Can you stop talking about Akira for like 12 minutes...!"  
  


*********

Akira was eating while Ryo is reading a text book while Jenny is busy, getting some food for Akira. Jenny appears to look like a voluptuous woman with red hair, large yellow eyes with long eyelashes, and purple lips. Her appearance gives the impression that she has undergone excessive plastic surgery. Her clothing consists of a loosely fit gray work dress with exposed cleavage and no bra underneath. Akira stopped mid chew. Ryo noticed it and closed the book. "Something wrong, Akira?"  
"Well.....Beatrice was reading something about the Old Gods and Adramelech.." Akira spoke which made Ryo froze.  
"Adramelech..." Ryo spoke, "Do you mean the Demon King?" while looked at Akira but the dark haired boy saw something shocking.  
It was Shiranui Yamamoto but something is dead wrong. Her stomach is swollen akin to a pregnant woman.  
  
Then Akira heard a bang as he saw Beatrice's uncle, Ichiro with something coming out of his mouth.  
"AMON!!!!!!" The demon screeched, charging at Akira. Akira transformed into Devilman and grabbed the demon. Jenny quickly flee, trying her best to not trip.  
"Oh Amon....." Ghelmer snarled, "I am surprised that that little wh-"  
BANG!!!!  
Ghelmer's head exploded in a gory mess. Devilman turned around and saw a woman holding a gun. Ichiro was shot dead as well....  
"Oh sorry, Onii-san.... I had to do this..."  
BANG! BANG! BANG!  
"RYO!!!!!" Devilman shouted then he remembered something. Shiranui Yamamoto..... Without thinking, Devilman burst through the open window. Ryo looked at Jenny in shock but Jenny had a blank look on her face.

*********

Beatrice scanned the sewer areas. Where is Shiranui Yamamoto at?  
The teen notice something in the water, it's moving like it's alive and slivering. "Beatrice?" Yukikaze spoke, "Is there something in the water?"  
Then something came out from the water. It look like a Hydra like monster but at the center had a face of a female human.  
"YOU GOT TO BE FUCKING KIDDING ME!!!!!!" Beatrice shouted but she felt an arm. It was Katsuo.  
"K-Katsuo....?" Beatrice spoke, "W-what's going on?" but Katsuo only spoke, "Kill me...please.."  
Beatrice was confused but shock and fear filled her mind when she saw Katsuo's arm mutating.  
The teen took a deep breath and stabbed Katsuo in the chest, killing him. Beatrice closed her eyes, sadness in her body but she knows Katsuo didn't wanted to marry her.  
Yukikaze and Chiyo hugged Beatrice gently, yet Beatrice sense something.  
"Oh, you are a widow now?" A voice growled. It was a dark skinned blonde hair man and a demon holding Hiroki hostage but he is blindfolded.  
Then the Hydra Demoness was back.  
"Well shit!!!" Beatrice but Hide is distracted enough so she grabbed Hiroki so he won't die. Hide was busy fighting the Hydra creature that he didn't notice the survivors are fleeing.

*********

"Saizo?" Ushuku spoke, "You can't be serious." but Saizo didn't listen as he pushed a man who looked like a vagrant. Saizo only smirk with malicious intentions. Then the man turned around and open his eyes, they were no longer human.  
Ushuku and Saizo ran away but Saizo tripped and was dragged. Ushuku ran and ran until he tripped on something. Ushuku closed his eyes, gritting his teeth.  
SPLAT!!!!  
Ushuku felt something wet splashed against him. The chubby teen opened his eyes to see something shocking. It was a demon, his skin had become a bluish-gray, fur covers his legs and he has clawed feet and fingers. His head was covered in hair that sprouts small wings off the sides and antenna near the top and forms a widow's peak with a red forehead. His back also sprouted large black wings with a purple interior and He also had a monkey-like tail.  
Ushuku was dumbfounded then he heard something. Devilman noticed a familiar person. It was Shiranui Yamamoto but she is nude and covered in blood, especially at her womanhood.  
"A-Akira....?" Shiranui moaned in pain, not caring that Akira is in his Devilman form. At least, Shiranui is safe but how she become pregnant? How? Then Ushuku whispered, "A-Akira... Is it true that Beatrice did it....."

*********

Beatrice was in shock then she heard the flapping of wings.  
Turning around, she saw him.  
Devilman!  
"AKIRA!!! WHAT THE HELL!!! THEY WILL SEE YOU!!!!!" Beatrice shouted but it attracted the attention of Hiroki and Yukikaze who then saw Devilman and their faces went into complete shock.  
"It's not what it looks like!!"  
Then a tentacle grabbed Devilman by the ankle and swallowed the demon whole. Beatrice screamed out, "AKIRA!!!!!!!!" but the Hydra Demoness Human Face spoke, "Oh....You fell in love with him, don't you-"  
"Watch out." Beatrice spoke, "You might suffer a violent heart burn if you eat him..." The Hydra Demoness was confused then there was bright energy in the creature's stomach.  
"NOW!!!!"  
  
BOOM!!!!!!  
  
The Hydra Demoness exploded, sending blood and smoking flesh and body parts. Devilman was panting hard, he look bigger and there is smoking coming off his body.  
"What a mess...." he growled then Yukikaze and Chiyo were dumbfounded. "HOW DID IT HAPPEN BEATRICE!?!?!?!" and Beatrice answered, "Shit happens...."


End file.
